This invention relates in general to automotive rear view mirrors, and more particularly to a blind spot warning indication device for an exterior mirror of a vehicle, such as an automobile.
This invention further relates to a light guiding device for an illumination device, such as a backlight or interior or exterior lighting, wherein incident light is deflected by reflection. The light guiding device can particularly be used in an indicator of a motor vehicle, in connection with a blind spot monitor in an outside mirror for example. The invention also relates to a like illumination device, an outside mirror having such a light guiding device and a method for producing such a light guiding device.
The exterior mirrors of automobiles are auto parts for the driver to observe the moving state of vehicles and pedestrians behind while driving. It is a necessary guarantee for safe driving. The angle of the rearview mirror can be adjusted with the help of a mirror driver of the exterior mirror of the automobile, and it allows the driver to observe a specific field of view for safe driving. As we all know now, during the driving of a car, the driver has blind spots. These blind spots are the positions that the driver can't see when the driver looks at the mirror. Viewing these blind spots requires the driver to turn the head or even stretch the neck to see if some other objects have entered the blind spot. In order to realize the blind spot indication function, at present, both domestic and foreign technologies use a radar signal to detect the object in the blind spot and transmit the signal to a driving computer. Then a command is issued through the driving computer to control an indicator light on the back of the mirror of the rear view mirror to blink. Light is guided into the driver's eyes for alert purposes. The difficulty of such a technology is that the warning indicator should be bright enough from the driver's point of view, and should be dark enough at other angles to achieve the desired warning effect.
The existing blind spot warning indication device for the exterior mirror of the automobile, such as the publication number CN205686302U, is a blind spot warning indication device for the exterior mirror of the automobile, which optimizes the angle of the emitted light and increases the uniformity of light emission in a certain range. Therefore, it can meet the requirement that the warning light should be bright enough from the driver's point of view, and should be dark enough at other angles, and the warning effectiveness can be improved. However, the problem is that the uniformity of the light guide member is poor, mainly because it has only a reflection function but no scattering effect. This results in poor uniformity at the front and certain angles, and there are certain problems in cooperation with the LOGO pattern. There would be a large dark spot at the front and certain angles, which is not good for the light distribution determination.
In known light guiding devices, it has proven disadvantageous that the light deflected by the light guiding device is outcoupled relatively inhomogeneously over a surface to be illuminated. This effect becomes ever more obvious, the larger the surface to be illuminated and the greater the distance between the surface to be illuminated and a light source. For example if a pictogram of small line width, 0.4 mm for example, of a blind spot monitor is backlit by a known light guiding device, the inhomogeneity can be negligible. As the line width of the pictogram increases, 1.0 mm for example, the inhomogeneity becomes quite visible and the user finds it disturbing. In the extreme case, a very non-uniform illumination of a pictogram can cause the user to misinterpret an indicator light as not illuminated.